


Sick Thoughts

by AbusiveLittleBun



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jonathan Crane, Crane is wearing panties that's all, Creampie, Feminization, Gaslighting, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Bruce finds the plushes in the rundown apartment in the Narrows, but with the arrival of Crane and his goons, he didn't expect that he would need to save the good doctor. Who is eager to repay his hero for the kind gesture.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78





	Sick Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Batman Begins and I just have to say... the fact that no one fucked Cillian Murphy's mouth on screen was a mistake and a personal attack, therefore I had to write this fic with a shitload of prompts hanging over my head. Hope you enjoy it ❤
> 
> The song inspiration is   
> lewis blissett - sick thoughts // slowed + reverb  
> maribou state 'tongue' (slowed + reverb)  
> Such a Whore (Stellular Remix) [Bass Boosted]

The smell of the Narrows always made Crane's nose scrunch up. The most filthy and disease-ridden part of Gotham was less than tolerable on an empty stomach, not to mention one filled with the come of a few thugs that seemed to shower only once in a while.

He was lucky that Falcone never let his men get a piece of him, only allowed to watch the young doctor with hungry eyes as he came to discuss the latest shipments. Falcone said he liked to keep the pretty ones to himself. 

They would ogle his lithe frame as he sauntered through the bar to their private meeting room, where after every short discussion he would either get bent over the table, or pushed under it to put his mouth on the old man's cock.

He knew the blinds of the room were never fully closed, and the room wasn't even close to soundproof. The goons outside could hear and partially see what he and Falcone got up to. They could also stare at his clearly fucked-out form as he exited said room; his face still adorned with sweat and blush, mouth red from use, his clothes wrinkled, more often than not stained with the man's release.

He even tried to play it up a bit; panting and moaning a bit too loud, his gaze dazed, lips loose after the sessions, his face a truly indecent sight with his clothes done back up messily. The catcalls and whistles he received from them didn't bother him in the least.

He knew he looked like the sweetest forbidden fruit to them. He felt grateful for his superior intellect that he knew what a weapon that could become. They would do anything to get to him now, like starving dogs to the bloody steak.

Of course, Falcone would become greedy after a while and want more than the hospital money, his men safely tucked away in Arkham, and the occasional uses of Jonathan's young body. He just didn't expect it to be so soon, but the sudden appearance of the so-called Batman has put a hitch in Crane's plans.

It was a little shocking, how easily the masked vigilante could hand over Falcone to the police. He was not someone to be considered a little threat. One he couldn't afford, not unlike the gangster he put behind bars. There was no other way to go around it, he thought, as the old man in the jail cell started bullying him into letting him join the League, he had to end his connection with him. Rather he could experiment on Carmine in his asylum than just have him killed. He was always in need of new lab rats.

Now that he had Falcone in Arkham, who would order his men to obey the good doctor? That question was easily answered with only a slight swipe of his tongue as he stared at the head thug. The steak was now on the menu.

Letting a few men fuck him at the same bar wasn't a huge burden for Jonathan. He quite liked being pushed around and used by larger men, a naughty hobby he couldn't grow out of from his teenage years. Besides, Falcone's only five-inch cock always left him hungry for more.

The only problem was that the environment of the poor district made it quite hard to hold back his nausea and empty out his ejaculate-filled tummy. But he knew this was a necessary step, coming to the run-down apartment to get rid of the plush bunnies that held his drugs; Batman would come looking for them.

He had two goons come with him for doing the dirty work and give protection, promised a good time after they did as told. He only hoped their crotch would smell less vile than the place they were in.

Crane slightly grimaced at the cut-up plushies, holding the flashlight with a bored expression, "Get rid of all traces."

One of the men behind him scoffed "You want the whole place torched up now? There's a perfectly good bed there we could use."

"Don't you know? The good doctor likes to be bent over tables instead of beds," the other man laughed in a mocking tone.

Jonathan didn't pay them much attention, more interested in the open door of the balcony, letting the rain pour in. He definitely didn't leave that open the last time he was here.

"We don't have time for that now," Crane hummed as he stepped closer to the opening. There's little chance anyone could climb up through it. It would need superior strength and agility.

His train of thought was interrupted as the first man pressed against his back with one heavy arm encircling his small waist, trapping him to his broader frame, "Come on, sweetheart, why not pay up here? I don't think I could wait a minute more to be inside you."

His hair was pulled on by the second man, "And you'd like it much better if you were on a bed as we take you both at the same time, rather than an alley, even if it's more suitable to the whore you are."

Jonathan tried to pull away, "All in its due time. Let go. I'll let you use me as you wish after you do as I told you."

He suddenly felt a switchblade against his throat, the cold metal a reminder of his disadvantaged position, "I don't think you should take that tone, Dr. Crane. We can get you to pay on your own will, or force it out of you. Either way, my dick won't complain," the thug holding him close lowered the knife to cut away Crane's tie, taking the top button of his shirt as well.

The second man chuckled and ripped open Jonathan's coat, tearing it off his shoulders, "The bossy little bitch has been kept by Carmine for too long. I say we teach him a lesson about mouthing off to those bigger than him."

Jonathan wanted to roll his eyes, these brainless idiots, of course, were led by their cocks, but as he felt the knife slash open his jumper he couldn't help a small gasp leave him, "Stop it, we had a deal."

His shirt was torn open by rough hands, all materials pulled down his upper body and trapping his arms. His small shoulders and chest exposed to the cold night air, goosebumps appearing on his pale skin.

"Nah, doctor, I don't think we will. But you're welcome to scream. See who'll try to save you."

Crane was about to sigh and comply, at least he'll get some dick, still grimacing at the thought of having to lay on the dirty bed at the corner of the room that was littered with unwashed clothes and plushies, but all of a sudden the man behind him yelped in pain and was gone in an instant.

Jonathan stumbled at the loss of contact but was caught by strong arms that gently lowered him to the ground. He couldn't make out much in the dark but he saw a tall figure beating up the two goons he arrived with, marveling at the fast movements and the sound of bones breaking, before, with a final cry of pain, both thugs were knocked unconscious on the floor.

Crane's breath hitched as the figure of the stranger turned towards him and prowled closer. He tried to scoot away with a whimper, and cover himself with his torn clothes but his shaking hands,- that were more because of the cold than fear, he tried to tell himself,- proved of little help.

The tall figure kneeled down in front of him with one leg, "Are you alright?" came his deep, rumbling voice. 

Now that he was closer Jonathan could make out the mask covering half his face and his strong body covered in black kevlar.

It was Batman.

He couldn't help his trembling or the frightened gasp he gave out at the thought; he came to get him.

Crane flinched away as black glove-clad fingers helped in pulling his clothes tighter around his smaller frame, "They won't hurt you now, I promise," what was he doing? Playing knight in shining armor? Did he think Jonathan was some damsel in distress?

"Will you?" Jonathan whispered without thought. Batman's lips pressed together in a thin line at the question, looking away for a second. Was he... bashful? 

"I'll give you over to the police. But no, I won't harm you," he sounded softer than before. He must have felt bad for the smaller man.

Interesting. The Batman is a gentle giant who takes pity on criminals who almost get raped. How odd. Maybe Crane could play on that weakness?

Jonathan widened his eyes, his bottom lip quivering, trying to fold in on himself and make himself smaller as if that was his worst fear, "No, no, please, please don't let them hurt me again, please," his voice sounded a bit too weak and desperate but hopefully, the other man wouldn't take notice of that.

"Hurt you again? You mean someone from the police? Who?" he honestly seemed concerned, what a gentleman. Jonathan wanted to laugh.

Crane looked away and chewed on his lips as if he was nervous to say, "I... I can't tell you. They'll make it worse if I tell on them..." he gave a little sob "There are too many men who'd do it anyway, I can't even name them all," he mustered a few teardrops down his face, clutching at his clothes with his wildly shaking hands.

Batman gave a thoughtful hum, his fists tightening on Jonathan's clothes, seemingly thinking over his options, "I won't let them injure you in any way, but I can't let you run free."

Crane fell into his strong arms with newfound desperation; he couldn't let this masked maniac put an end to his plans so soon, " Please, Batman, I'll do anything! Anything you ask of me, I'm yours, just please, don't let them get me!" he made sure to make his face the perfect image of innocence, eyes shiny with tears, plump lips wobbling, his torn clothes sliding off his shoulders and exposing his collarbones. His hands were clutching at the dark chest-plate, almost climbing onto Batman, faces only a few centimeters apart.

If he didn't have more brains Jonathan would have considered a career in acting, with how the larger man was eating up his performance with a worried expression.

"Fine, I'll question you and make sure that you'll be kept by the right person afterwards," he grunted, patting Jonathan's back in a comforting manner as if he was soothing a kitten.

Crane wanted to see how far he could push his act, how far he could bend the morality of the masked vigilante. He breathed out a small happy sound before surging up, his skinny arms wrapping around broad shoulders and kissing the taller man with as much sweetness as he could muster. He wanted to lick into his mouth and bite his jaw, but he made sure to keep the contact as chaste as possible as if he was some princess meeting her prince for the first time. The larger man seemed to be a sucker for that.

Batman froze as their lips met, his hands tightening on the lithe frame, and let Jonathan keep his mouth on him for a few moments before the smaller man pulled back with a dazed expression.

"Thank you," Crane whispered against his lips, breathless from the adrenaline kick, "My hero," and brought their lips together again, allowing himself a small kittenish lick to the corner of the larger man's mouth.

Batman seemed to melt into the kiss for a brief moment, getting lost in the doctor's sweet embrace, before the circumstances were apparent to him once more, and forcefully pulled back Jonathan with strong hands on his tiny waist.

Crane gave a small whimper, his full lips still shiny with spit, even more so as he licked at them with a subtly slutty expression. He caught the larger man's eyes tracing the movement as he swallowed thickly.

What could he say? He always had a talent for driving men insane.

"Stop it, Crane," Batman growled, but didn't pull further back, he might be even more interested than he thought.

Jonathan let a hint of fear and pain show on his face, acting as if he was close to tears, "You find me dirty, don't you? Because of the other men, who...," he covered his face with his hands, sobbing a bit, as if even saying it hurt him, "I'm sorry. You were just so kind to me and I thought... But you're right, I'm filthy and disgusting."

The larger man brought his arms around him gently once again, quick to soothe his crying enemy, "No, of course not, I don't... Crane, you don't disgust me. You're not..."

Jonathan looked up with tear-soaked cheeks, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes like a whiney little brat that had their toy taken away, "A used whore? But I am. So filthy. They make me drip with it. Look."

He pushed his pants off his hips, showing off the black lace panties he had underneath, making the older man gasp quietly at the lingerie. Crane took one of Batman's arms in both hands and led it down between his legs, until his knuckles met the bottom of the panties where a damp patch was.

"See? I'm still so wet from them. They like to pump me so full, and force me to keep it inside, for easier access..." No one was forcing anything on him in reality, it was his own plug nestled between his cheeks. He didn't like to waste good come.

Batman was practically salivating, his magnetized stare couldn't be torn away as his fingers moved to brush against the lacy material between Jonathan's cheeks, pushing the base of the plug a bit deeper, making the smaller man give a broken moan.

Crane clutched weakly at the strong forearm, his thighs trembling and his eyes closing as his mouth opened. He whimpered as he gently rocked down on the finger, bowing his head like some oversensitive virgin.

"Feel it? What a dirty slut I am? You know how many men used me today?" his eyes opened only halfway, close enough now to kiss again, and their lips brushed as Jonathan whispered in a needy whine, "More than I could count. So please," he gently nipped at Batman's thin lips, "Please take me before they dirty me even more."

He could pinpoint the exact second he saw the last resolve in the man's eyes break, as he groaned and surged forward to clash their lips together once more, this time leading the kiss as Crane sighed into it and wrapped his hands around his shoulders again, pressing their bodies closer. The fingers on the base of the plug pressed more intently, eliciting more sweet sounds from the smaller man, while Batman's other hand dug marks into his hipbone.

This kiss was more wild, more primal, it let them both lose their control as Jonathan basically climbed into the dark knight's lap, rubbing his tenting panties against his kevlar-clad torso like a bitch in heat, giving out similar sounds too. His nails dug into the armor as Batman suddenly lifted him up with both hands under his thighs, standing as if the shorter man in his hold weighed nothing. This excited Crane beyond measure, this power imbalance, and wrapped his legs around the other man as he walked him to the unmade bed in the corner of the room.

Jonathan let himself be dropped on the mattress with a small sound, but quickly shimmied out of the rest of his pants and let his thigh-high socks be on display for the other man, making even a show of how sensually he rubbed his legs together. He could finally reveal a bit more naughtiness.

"Crane, we can't..." but Jonathan only took the taller man's hand, as he stood at the foot of the bed, leading it to his chest letting it drag over his pale skin and up to his neck until he made the large hand cradle his smooth cheek. He needed just one final push.

"Why not?" Crane asked innocently, staring up into the dark, lust blown eyes as he turned his face into the hand and took his glove-clad thumb into his mouth, sucking gently on the digit.

Batman groaned into the feeling, shallowly rocking his finger deeper into the wet heat, his other hand carding through Jonathan's hair to push back the stray locks that have fallen into his face, making the smaller man purr with pleasure, looking up at the taller man with pure adoration as he knelt on the bed.

Crane pulled back with a wet pop, tongue darting out to lick at the dripped out saliva before glancing down at the crotch in his eye-level. Could he unzip that thing somehow? He didn't see a zipper or buttons. The hand in his hair tightened as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the hard material of the crotch-plate with the urgency of a slut that would die without having the taller man down his throat. He mouthed at the confined member with a needy whine, looking up at Batman's face with pleading eyes.

"Let me suck it, please, I want it so bad..."

"I'm not like the men that use you, Crane. I won't do anything to you, even what I've done so far is wrong," the bloody oaf was still battling his inner righteousness. Just crack, you fool.

Crane sobbed against him again, that seemed to do the trick, with the naive man, "So you do find me so repulsive that you won't even let me do this? That's so cruel. I just want to show my gratitude, but you can't even let me give you that..." his mask was breaking, he knew. He sounded more and more annoyed instead of sad. He had to keep his emotions under control if he wanted to get what he wanted.

"No, I-" but Batman broke off what he was going to say with a groan, finally giving up and clicking the crotch-plate open to reveal his erection, hidden in a pair of black boxers, "I wouldn't have this reaction if I'd find you repulsive. You're quite the opposite."

Jonathan didn't break eye contact as he fished out the sizeable length from its confines, "Are you saying I'm pretty?" He knew he was, he has functioning eyes and has been told all his life, but he wanted to hear it from Batman's mouth, who was supposed to put him in jail instead of letting Crane give him a blowjob.

The larger man gave out an animalistic low grunt and his fist tightened in the silky chocolate brown locks as Crane's lips closed around the head of his cock and gently sucked, "...Yes. You're so pretty."

Jonathan moaned happily and poked the large cock against the inside of his silky, wet cheek, making it bulge obscenely before licking at the saliva dripping down from his mouth on the veiny underside, "How pretty?" his innocent tone was laced with the indecent sounds of his lapping at the massive member.

"The prettiest. Your face is just... So incredibly gorgeous," the poor man must have been holding back quite a lot from just bucking inside the wet heat of Jonathan's mouth. What a polite gentleman, not fucking into his throat with abandon on the first time.

Crane rewarded him with bobbing his head down lower and lower on his length, tongue working around him and moans sending sweet vibrations along it. He tested the waters of how far he could go with relaxing his throat and forgetting about the ache in his jaw, only focusing the pleasant salty weight resting on his tongue. Maybe he could even take the whole nine inches if he tried hard enough?

He swallowed around the cock with a muffled moan, as the fingers kept carding through his hair in pleasurable motions, and held his breath, as his nose was finally tickled by dark pubic hair. He let his throat and tongue massage the member nestled deep in him with every swallow, keeping himself down on him for close to a full minute. The man above him grunted "So beautiful."

He looked up with his big blue eyes at Batman, pulling off slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside and hollowing his cheeks to create that delicious friction so many men loved to feel as he went down on them. He knew when his lips popped off they would look cherry red, slick and puffy from use, a thin string of saliva connecting it to the glorious cock he was blowing only moments prior, his cheekbones adorned with a peachy flush. He knew he looked irresistible, and that was even more evident in the hunger of the other man's gaze.

"Will you please fuck me, Batman?" he toyed with the name in his mouth, letting a bit of his natural mocking tone seep in, but the wet kiss he pressed to the tip of the cock must have been enough distraction from that as he was thrown flat on his back with a yank to his hair.

Crane couldn't help his small chuckle as Batman sat between his legs and dragged him closer with strong hands gripping his skinny thighs, pulling the panties off of him to let them hang on his delicate sock-clad ankle, swung over one broad shoulder.

"Ah, so eager," Jonathan chided with humor as the plug keeping the release of the other men in him was pulled out suddenly and thrown to the side. He let his own fingers,- peeking out from his torn shirt's sleeves,- drag through the mess seeping out of him, the spunk of more than a few men dripping down his thighs. He scooped up a generous amount of the come and brought it to his mouth, coyly licking up the clear white substance with a whine, "What a waste, hope you can replace the loss, Batman."

He knew his innocent act dissolved at this point as he gave a devilish grin to the larger man on top of him, but it did not matter at this point, he had the vigilante wrapped around his finger completely. 

Batman growled as he slid his cock into the tight and tender hole, not even bothering with trying to stretch the good doctor for a second more, only seeking his release at that point, diving into his passage until he bottomed out. Crane gave a loud high-pitched moan at the pain and pleasure of having his abused ass entered so suddenly, but it slowly turned into heated little mewls as his body rocked with the thrusts of the larger man, disgusting squelching wet noises from his used hole following each movement.

"Mmh, just like that, ah, yes," Crane whined, baring his throat and arching his back at the onslaught of the savage thrusts, grasping at the sheets under him for purchase, "Knew you'd be much better than any of them, ah so much bigger too, mmh, please, fuck me harder..."

Jonathan almost saw stars as his leg was bent further, knee touching his shoulder, the new angle making the thick cock inside him hit his prostate with every thrust, the larger man leaning more into the movement and fucking him rougher, "Shut up, Crane."

Jonathan laughed out his moans, encircling Batman's shoulders with his thin forearms, and pulling him lower to catch his bottom lip with his teeth and bite down playfully, making him bleed a bit with it, "Make me, you fucking beast."

The vigilante growled like a rabid dog and started fucking him like one too, all previous gentlemanly politeness gone as he bit at Crane's mouth, jaw, and neck, leaving behind vicious marks of his own and smearing him with their shared blood, hips snapping at a wilder pace. Jonathan knew that with a fuck like this he would be full of bruises and wouldn't be able to walk straight for at least a week, but he honestly couldn't care less as he screamed, his orgasm hitting him with a forceful thrust at his sweet spot. The man above him didn't seem to care much about his sensitive state, only focusing on finding his climax as he groaned at the tightening of the young body he was inside of. 

Jonathan painfully mewled at the over-stimulation, his prostate milked to the core, but the savage pace didn't falter. The delicious pain was the sweetest torture he could ever ask for. He moaned against Batman's jaw as he bit along it.

"Acting like the mighty hero of the night when all you want is to rut into some villain as if he was a two penny whore, how twisted..." Crane grinned, "I know you want to come inside me, Batman. Could see it the moment you laid your eyes on me. Go on, pump me full with your poison, I crave it, just like you."

The larger man put a threatening hand around his delicate throat, growling like a barbarian, "Shut the fuck up, Crane. You have no idea what I want," but his speed didn't falter, even in irritation.

Crane laughed like a maniac as the fingers around his windpipe tightened in warning, "I know exactly what you want, Batman," he leaned up as much as he could to lick into the other man's mouth in a messy kiss, lips dragging along the chiseled jaw, "Me. So claim what is yours, you insane animal."

The larger man smothered his roar into the top of Jonathan's neck as he came deep inside, hips rocking the doctor's thin frame as he emptied himself as deep as he could into the beautiful young man's hole, hand loosening around the thin throat but leaving quickly darkening marks behind. Crane crooned happily at the warmth flooding his guts and pressed little kisses along the panting man's face as praise, caressing along his jaw.

Batman rolled them over slowly without his spent cock slipping out, letting the young doctor's lithe body rest on top of him instead of crushing the thin man. Crane rested his chin on his folded arms on top of the broad, kevlar-clad chest, sweat cooling on his gleaming pale skin, now adorned with a generous amount of blush, observing the masked vigilante with a curious tilt of his head.

"You have a strong sense of righteousness and empathy, but you're rather weak when it comes to looking through people's real cover to decipher their true intentions," Jonathan explained, still breathless, rolling his hips a little to elicit a grimace from the larger man with the disgusting sounds his sloppy hole gave out, "I'm guessing your tendency to help even those that don't deserve it are somehow connected to some kind of childhood trauma. You're more humble and bashful than expected, but you have a hard time controlling your impulses."

"Could you please not psycho-analyze me, Dr. Crane, while my dick is still inside you?" grunted the man below him.

"I wanted to finish by saying you have a mouth-watering, massive cock and know how to use it too, but have it your way," Jonathan smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the other man's mouth, making it sweet and loving, knowing just how to press his plush lips along his cheek to make the vigilante melt, "You also trust people too easily. Never once during our sexual encounter did you think I could harm you?"

Batman hummed nonchalantly as Jonathan leaned back up, beautiful pliant body on display, smooth, hairless flesh glowing with their shared sweat and heat in the moonlight, the rain outside a strangely comforting background music as his gloved hands caressed from Crane's boney chest along his ribs and waist, to get two handfuls of the younger man's perfectly round bottom.

"Pretty little thing like you doesn't seem capable of causing me any physical harm, to be honest, Crane. You look more like an enticing catholic schoolboy than a mad villain, if you don't mind me saying. More the type to break hearts with a face like that. Not to mention your body."

Jonathan's angelic lips spread into a slow devilish smile as he leaned down for one last kiss, his tongue savoring the taste, before lifting his ass up and off of the spent cock, his mouth trailing lower and lower, leaving little pecks along the armor until he reached the large length, still dripping from various releases. Crane gently cleaned him up with his tongue before tucking him back in his underwear and closed up his crotch-plate, climbing back on top of the other man to straddle him once more after he was done.

"You know, when you talk like that you sound just like them. Those men that like to use me so much. I'm guessing you're not so different from them after all," he fished into his torn coat pocket, "Would you like to see my mask?" he looked very sweet and excited as he brought out a piece of burlap clothing, which made the man below him frown, "I use it in my experiments."

Batman dragged his fingers over Crane's smooth thin thighs around his torso, thumb rubbing where the flesh slightly dipped into the confines of the thigh-high socks, wondering if he'll be able to maybe take home the young doctor to him again once more before handing him over to Gordon. It's a shame he has to give the boy up, Jonathan seems completely harmless.

Crane seemed to adjust a few things on the mask, "Now, I'm probably not very frightening, to a guy like you," he dipped a delicate hand down to caress the vigilante's jaw tenderly, luscious pink lips pouting so prettily around the words, "But these crazies, they can't stand it," he shook the mask as if to make a point before putting it over his head.

Batman was just about to say he'd rather look at the smaller man's beautiful face when suddenly he felt his lungs fill up with a strange, biting smoke, and all of a sudden all he saw were nightmares come to life, the previously enchanting body above him contorting into a horroristic bloody mess, bats seeming to claw themselves through the skin and the mask oozing with the flying pestilence as a frightening voice growled.

"Oh? Having trouble? Not finding me so pretty anymore? Pity, I loved it when you called me that," Batman was trying to fight off the imaginary demons attacking him when he felt some liquid sprayed over him, "Here, have a drink, you might find me more enticing that way."

The larger man pushed Crane off and tried to roll away to the balcony door, but couldn't seem to shake the damn bats off.

"Do you want my opinion?" the horrifying voice spoke again, making him look up to see the scarecrow-like figure hold a lighter in front of him, "You need to lighten up," and that was all the warning he received before he was lit on fire.

Bruce managed to escape luckily, bruised and heaving, having asked Alfred for help, but nothing could prepare him for when he woke again with a piece of black lacy underwear on top of his desk.

"Alfred, what is this?" he asked, disbelief washing over him as he lifted the panties closer to his eyes.

"I have found them tucked away in the pocket of your suit, Master Bruce, I thought it might be a piece of evidence you wished to keep if you held onto it."

Bruce clutched at Crane's lacy panties and shivered as he thought about that angelic boy that turned into the devil right before his eyes. He needed to stop Jonathan. No, he needed to stop the monster he turned into with that terrifying mask on. Scarecrow.

Little did he know that somewhere in Arkham the good doctor was anticipating just that as he gave himself over to more goons, chasing the taste his favorite vigilante left behind. Waiting for his return with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this check out my other works where I wreck a Cillian Murphy character or two, leave kudos and comments (they make my day if not my week)!  
> Also, find me on Tumblr at abusivelittlebunny where I post art as well ❤


End file.
